Sesshoumaru's New Groove
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: The Emperor's New Groove Inu Yasha Style...
1. Default Chapter

I do not own these characters *sniffles* Its by Rumiko Takahashi.. Emperor's New Groove Owned By DISNEY!! This is based on the Story Emperors New Groove.. XD not everyone is an Inu Yasha Character... Some are some of my friends O.O... Of Course Yume in this XD!! But please enjoy this o.o Semi Messed up Fanfic.!  
  
* music plays showing the llama all alone in the rain crying*  
  
Sesshoumaru: MEMEME ;-; See that llama your looking at! That use to be a human. That llama's me! I was the world nicest person! They ruined my life! NOw lets go back * shows him as a baby* AWw look at me im so cute!! *Shows him getting ready* *Crown falls on his head* Oh yea! *Music plays* *shows him doing his job* *starts dancing*  
  
Jaken Singing Dude: SESSHOUMARU!!  
  
Keiko: *starts trying to get away*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Runs into Keiko* AHHH!! You threw off my groove!!*pouts*  
  
Miroku: I'm Sorry, but you threw off the Emperors Groove! *Throws Keiko out the window*  
  
Keiko: I'M SORRY!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: AH!! BOOM BABY!  
  
Jaken: Sir its time to choose a wife.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yikes O-O.. *Tellin more of the story* O.O See that peasanty looking man... Dont let that good act get you!!  
  
Keiko: Can you hand me my shoe  
  
Inu Yasha: Here ya go.. Oh My GOD!! Are you okay??  
  
Keiko: Yeah...  
  
Inu Yasha: What happened???  
  
Keiko: I threw off the Emperor's Groove!! HE HAD ME TOSSED OUT THE WINDOW!  
  
Inu yasha: You poor thing!  
  
Keiko: THE GROOVE THE RHYTHM THAT HE LIVES AT!! THE GROOVE BEWARE OF THE GROOVE!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Lately Naraku has been having this habbit of taking over my job... Yeah theres living proof Dinosaurs once ruled the world.!  
  
Yume: *watches a bug fly by* O.o I'll get that! *Fly lands on my head* *smacks my head instead of the fly* UH!  
  
Sesshoumaru:Woo that looks like hard work  
  
Naraku: Yea i know what you mean... SESSHOUMARU!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Now who's job is this?  
  
Yume: OH OH!! I KNOW! Sesshoumaru's!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Who sitting in the chair?  
  
Yume: OH! OH! Naraku!  
  
Sesshoumaru: VERY GOOD YUME!! Come get the treat! *throws the treat*  
  
Yume: OH OH! *Jumps for it* * falls down the stairs*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh, Yeah Naraku your being let go..As in gone.! Take it as your being released.!  
  
Naraku: WHAT?!?! * Naraku leaves*  
  
Inu Yasha: *comes in* Emperor??  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hey my main Village man! I was hoping you could help me with something!  
  
Inu Yasha: Sure  
  
Sesshoumaru: *takes him to the hall and shows him the model of his village*  
  
Inu Yasha: My village!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You got a nice place on that hill.. Tell me about it  
  
Inu Yasha: *eyes sparkle* When the sun hits the hills just right.It sings..  
  
Sesshoumaru:Perfect!  
  
Inu Yasha: What?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Im gonna build my summer get away there!  
  
Inu Yasha: YOU CANT!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Watch me... Its gonna be my birthday gift. To me from me!! IM SO HAPPY * Cries* * puts the model of the SesshouTopia* * Flag pops up* DODODO!!  
  
Inu Yasha: BUt! * guards hold him back*  
  
Sesshoumaru: When i give my answer: Your village goes bye bye! Bye Bye!  
  
Inu Yasha: * Guards take him away*  
  
Down in a place with Naraku!  
  
Yume: * puts statue on this holder thing*  
  
Naraku: * Crushes him* I cant believe him! I practicaly raised him!  
  
Yume: *almost drops a statue* *puts it on*  
  
Naraku: A little to the left!  
  
Yume: *bomps the statue in the middle*  
  
Naraku: *crushes it* I cant believe HIM!  
  
Yume: Why dont you just get rid of him?  
  
Naraku: Great idea!! PULL THE LEVER YUME!!  
  
Yume: *does*  
  
Naraku: WRONG LEVER!!  
  
Both: *come back with a crocodile on Naraku's foot*  
  
Naraku: *smacks the Crocodile* *crocodile crawls away* *pulls the right lever*  
  
Both: *go down in a roller coaster* *are in the lab suits*  
  
Naraku: I know i will turn him into a flea.. a harmless little flea. THen i will put that flea in a box. Send it back to me. THEN I WILL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!! I think i will just kill him. It saves air shippage O.O! *holds the bottle up* CAN YOU FEEL THE POWER?  
  
Yume: Oh yeah... I can feel it!  
  
Naraku: THIS WILL HAPPEN AT DINNER TIME!!  
  
dinner time O.O Gasp  
  
Naraku: You have it right!  
  
Yume: Uh...Oh the poison. Poison chosen for Sesshoumaru. That poison  
  
Naraku: YES THAT POISON!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: BOOM BABY!! *walks in and spins chair around and sits down*  
  
Naraku: *smiles fakely* Give the emperor his drink  
  
Yume: Okay... Ohhh * winks*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *smells the air* Is something burning!?  
  
Yume: GASP MY SPINACH PUFFS! O.O *runs to the kitchen*  
  
Sesshoumaru: So are you still mad about earlier?  
  
Naraku: Not at all...  
  
Yume: *walks in* I saved them!  
  
Naraku and Sesshoumaru: Thats great!  
  
Yume: * starts putting them on a plate*  
  
Naraku: The emperors drink!  
  
Yume: Uh. OHH THAT * Winks* * gets them mixed up* Just a min! Drinks are on the warm side* runs to the other table and dumps the plant out of the vase* * pours the drinks in it and mixes them up* * walks back* * hands them the drinks*  
  
Naraku: CHeers!  
  
Yume: Dont drink it ... Poison..X_X  
  
Sesshoumaru: *drinks it *  
  
Naraku and Yume: * both pretend to drink it*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *falls over on his plate*  
  
GASP!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Please leave reviews XD for the messed story!! If i get enough reviews past 5 or 8 i will continue this story ^_^ over spring break.. Or i must just do it out of boredum. But thankyou for the reviews^_^ 


	2. The Llama, The bag

Remember this i dont own Inu Yasha or Emperors new groove thought i remind you all XD!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku: Good work! Hurry, take the body out!  
  
Yume: Oh they're easy to make. I'll give you the recipe.  
  
Sesshoumaru: * wakes up* So what was that?  
  
Naraku: Nothing..nothing  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hey buddy, can you top me off again HAR HAR * starts turning into a llama*  
  
Naraku:.......... * starts hitting broccoli on top of each other* Yume...  
  
Yume: Huh.. * shows broccoli* You want some more??  
  
Naraku: * smashes fist into hand*  
  
Yume: Oh! * grabs the bowl and hits Sesshoumaru on the head*  
  
Naraku: A LLAMA!! HES SUPPOST TO BE DEAD!!  
  
Yume: Yea ...weird  
  
Naraku: * grabs the vile* This isn't poison this is extract of llama URG!! Take him out at MIDNIGHT!!  
  
Later that night O_O DUNANANA  
  
Yume: * has a bag over shoulder and is skipping down stairs making up a theme song*  
  
Sesshoumaru: OH MY GOD he has his own theme song... Talk about stupid!  
  
Old guys walk by  
  
Yume: * stops and goes up next to the wall* Duuuuh..... * watches them go by then starts up again * DUDADUDA.....* walks over the bridge and drops the bag in the water*  
  
Jr. Angel Yume: You're not gonna let him die are you??  
  
Jr. Devil Yume: You should just leave  
  
Jr. Angel Yume: Dont listen to him  
  
Jr. Devil Yume: Dont listen to him! He's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness, I'm gonna lead you down a path that rocks!  
  
Jr. Angel Yume: You, come off it  
  
Jr. Devil Yume: You! Here are 3 reasons why you should just walk away! 1. Look at that sissy string thing!  
  
Jr. Angel Yume: It's a harp!  
  
Jr. Devil Yume: Yea and thats a dress!  
  
Jr. Angel Yume: It's a ROBE!! How Many times do i have to tell you this!  
  
Jr. Devil Yume: 2. Look what i can do! * does a one-handed handstand* Heh Haha!  
  
Yume: What's that gotta do with this!  
  
Jr. Angel Yume: No.he's got a point!  
  
Yume: What do I say to get rid of you guys?? Leave??  
  
Both the Jrs.: That will work!  
  
Yume: * thinks and panics and gets the bag and drops it on a cart of the villager*  
  
Inu Yasha: * walks away sighing*  
  
Yume: Hey!! HEY YOU!!  
  
Inu Yasha:* walks home*  
  
Rin and Shippou: Look DADDY HOME!!! * both run up to Inu Yasha*  
  
Kagome: Watch out lady with a baby coming through! We've all been measured today.  
  
Shippou: Yea I'm on a growth spurt. and I ate a bug!!  
  
Rin: Well I have a lose tooth!!  
  
Kagome: Now you two, it's time to go to bed.  
  
Both kids: No, I dont want to!  
  
Inu Yasha: Fine you two can stay up, but were just gonna be telling each other how much we love each other:  
  
Both: Yuk!! * both run away*  
  
Kagome: So what did the Emperor want with you?  
  
Inu Yasha: He was busy he couldn't see me...  
  
Kagome: WHAT? AFTER HE SENT YOU! IF I WAS YOU I MARCH RIGHT BACK THERE AND DEMAND TO SEE HIM!! * SNORTS*  
  
Inu Yasha: Honey calm down...  
  
Kagome: URG!! So mad! I need to go clean something * walks away*  
  
Inu Yasha: * walks to the stable to put the llama away*  
  
Sango: * walks up to Inu Yasha and eats some grass*  
  
Sesshoumaru: * film stops* Okay I just want you to remember this story isn't about him, it's about me and I'm in the bag! * circles the bag* Now let's continue the story * Comes back and scratches out Inu Yasha* Heh Heh... * story starts up again*  
  
Inu Yasha: Where'd this bag come from??  
Dunananana Oooo what's in the bag !! Anyways sorry I didn't write this over spring break i became lazy O_O sorry * bows many times* Forgive me!!! -.- Please leave reviews though XD more the merrier! 


	3. Enter the Forest

Sesshoumaru: no touchie  
  
Inu Yasha: Demon llama  
  
Sesshoumaru: Demon llama where  
  
Both run around screaming  
  
Inu Yasha: Where you come from demon llama  
  
Sesshoumaru: Who you calling demon llama? Oh, wait your that whiney peasant.  
  
Inu Yasha: Emperor Sesshoumaru? Umm, snap your fingers.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What is this some kind of peasant game? * Starts hitting heals together* What? Ah, llama feet. * Looks in a fountain and begins crying* Ah, stinky llama face WAHH! My beautiful face!  
  
Inu Yasha: What happened?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am trying to figure that out. *Cries more trying to walk around* I do not remember. Wait last I talked to you and you got mad for building my summer home on your hill, so you turn me into a llama.  
  
Inu Yasha: What?  
  
Sesshoumaru: You are the evil mastermind! Wait, that is giving you to much credit! I can go back snap my fingers and Naraku can change me back with his secret labratory. Hey come on!  
  
Inu Yasha: Build your summer home somewhere else!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You want to run that by me again?  
  
Inu Yasha: I will take you back if you move your summerhouse.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Guess what, I do not make deals with peasants. I will just go off on my own into the forest.  
  
Inu Yasha: No do not go into that forest. It is dark, scary, and dangerous!  
  
Sesshoumaru: * walks away* Not listening, lalalala!  
  
Inu Yasha: Come back!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Still not listening! * Walks into the forest leaving the peasant behind*  
  
Inu Yasha: Fine be that way.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ooo scary leaf it is going to attack me. * Falls back* Look at the scary tree. Since I am emperor I was born with a key sence of direction. Okay where am I? *Looks around and notices many eyes staring at him and a fly get stuck in a web*  
  
Fly: Help me! Help ME!  
  
Sesshoumaru: * Watches the fly get eat* Okay that has to be one of the grosses things I have ever seen. * Hears bushes rattling* AhH! * A squirrel hops onto a rock*  
  
Setsu: Achiba? * Hands him a nut*  
  
Sesshoumaru: * pats his eyes* Oh, for me you should not have! * Throws the nut at him* Hit the road jack! * Walks off and falls into a family of panthers*  
  
Setsu: * hops down showing a long rubber strand* Achiba! * Blows up the balloon making a llama and stares at Sesshoumaru smiling* Achiba? * Grabs a needle*  
  
Sesshoumaru: No!  
  
Setsu: Achiba! *Pops it*  
  
Sesshoumaru: * looks around* Ha * gasps and notices they wake up*  
  
Panthers: * snarl and growl at Sesshoumaru*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yea that is chap 3, sorry it took so long. Started writing more stories but its up now ^_^ enjoy 


End file.
